Batman Beyond: The Collector
by Silver Fox6
Summary: Terry McGinnis has been kidnapped and missing for over a month. The cops are finding nothing and same with Bruce Wayne. Barbara Gordon along with Tim Drake have decided to take some drastic measures to find Terry by getting their own proteges. Will the ne


Author's Note: This is just a quick chapter. It will probably be rewritten. I just wanted to see what people thought of it before I made the final copy and edited it.

It's just a chapter to introduce the character of Batgirl Keane Baldwin, next chapter would be based a little more on Robin as well as developing what exactly happened to Terry and then after that more into the story and so on.

Hope you like it and tell me what you think.

Her black gloved hand smashed the side of his face knocking him to the ground. The Jokerz gang lay on the ground moaning in pain.

"I told you I didn't have time for this," The same gloved hand touched the side of her mouth where blood from a small cut was starting to surface,

She stood for a minute watching her handy work, before grabbing what looked like a gun from a yellow belt, she aimed it at the roof and pulled the trigger and a small grappling hook launched out and connected with the edge of the building and latched on. Batgirl hit it a second time and propelled herself up the side of the roof.

She reached the top of the building. Batgirl was wearing one of the old batgirl suits, the black one with the yellow bat symbol and cape. Nothing close to what the batman was wearing these days.

She glanced at the clock tower it was almost 1:30, she was supposed to meet him half hour ago, at least she was close by. She ran across the rooftops leaping over a few, a couple needing the help of the grappling hook for the distance.

"Here I thought I was going to be late," Robin was standing with a smile, as the Batgirl landed on the roof.

"Some Jokerz gang decided to stand in my way and then I had to run here. It'd be easier with a new suit," Batgirl standing, catching her breath.

Robin looked down at his own suit. It was identical to the one Tim Drake used to wear.

"He wants nothing to do with us, so he won't help us out," Robin frowned. There was a long silence between the two. "I found nothing tonight either. Splitting up doesn't seem to help."

"I didn't have any luck either. It's been over a month. They've been searching all these times, us for two weeks and we still haven't found anything."

Two and a half weeks earlier…

"I promise commissioner. You've trusted me these whole time, saved my ass a few times. I think I owe you," Keane Baldwin sat in front of Barbara Gordon. She was 19-year-old girl with choppy shoulder-length blonde hair. Her 5'7 height wasn't showing well as she was slumped in the chair, but her hazel eyes were staring intently at Barbara.

"This isn't about owing me," Barbara looked at the girl just as intently. "Keep this a secret no matter what you decide."

Keane gave her a curious look, "of course."

"I was Batgirl." Barbara paused to let information sink into the young girl, who was sitting there shocked and speechless.

"Funny Commissioner," Keane laughe, but abruptly stopped at seeing Barbara's face. "Or not…Why did you feel the need to tell me this," Keane was just too surprised. This came out of no where.

"How do I start?" Barbara hesitated a moment. "I bet you've noticed batman has not been around for awhile now and the gangs are a little more active."

Keane nodded, still confused.

"We don't know what happened to him Keane. He has disappeared. He hasn't been seen for over three weeks. I'm beginning to fear the worst, but I am not about to give up hope."

Keane still looked on still confused, "I can ask around, but if my gangs had anything to do with it, they'd tell me by now and if they haven't they won't tell me now, besides they aren't capable of that…"

"I know. That's not what I want, but there are places I can't get as a cop, but…" Barbara pulled a box from under her desk and put it on the table, pushing it towards Keane.

Keane lifted the lid and inside sat a black half mask with two pointy ears on top. It sat atop black folding material. The part that showed on the material was a yellow bat symbol.

"Batgirl can," Barbara finished her sentence.

Keane looked up at Barbara eyes wide.

"It's my old suit. It should fit you. I can train you as best I can," Barbara continued. "But Batgirl is needed on the street now. Police just aren't as effective as Batman sometimes and with him gone…the sooner you can get out the sooner we might find him."

Keane shook her head in amazement, "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

Barbara slowly nodded her head, "You won't be the only one. Robin is finding a protégé as well. What do you say?"

She was silent for a moment, "When do we start training?"

"I should be off around midnight. We can meet by Gotham Tower. I will explain everything then, but now I need to get back to work before people start worrying about where I was went off to."

Keane went to stand up, but Barbara stopped her.

"One more thing before you go," She slid a photo across the table. "His name is Terry McGinnis. We don't' know exactly when he was taken, but we know there was a struggle and we have reason to believe he is still alive…just in case you have heard something, or hear something before we meet.


End file.
